Draw Another Picture
by FannibalsOfTheWendigoTribe
Summary: As an eight year old, Morgan Bateman witnessed the murder of both her parents. Now living in an orphanage with her sister, Millie, she receives psychiatric help from one Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Three years on, the men responsible for the Bateman's death have returned for more revenge. Read as Morgan is put through hell and back again by the one person she thought she could trust.


This is our Hannibal FanFiction!

**I'm IshFish** _and I'm Karl!_

We will take a while uploading the chapters as we are writing it first and only really see each other on Thursdays

We have created our own characters but have kept all the characters all ready in Hannibal (NBC version).

**We have changed the plot though!**

_Now on to the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Start of Something New

Light shined in from wall length windows, it lit up the back of a young girls head. Her fiery red hair reflected the glow but didn't infiltrate the darkness of the room. A man who sat opposite, spoke in a low tone, "I would like to end our session with some word association. When I mention family what comes to mind?"

"Pain."

"Now if I say light?"

"Shadows." Doctor Lecter looks up from his notes. "What about mother?" He knew this had struck a nerve in the girl before. She blinked rapidly and gave a slight twitch. "Death."

"A nice easy one, how about kitchen?" The girl, now calm hesitated a moment. "Food, like pancakes" Her green eyes lit up at this word, "I love pancakes, do you Doctor Lecter?" He gave her a small smile, "Can't say I've had them for a while. You are definitely getting better Morgan, you are handling things a lot better and your attitude is far more positive. How do you feel about things?" Morgan shifted on the leather seat, " I feel this is a goodbye. I heard Maria talking about ending our sessions. I don't want a different Psychiatrist."

Hannibal sighed, he had dealt with attached patients. "Morgan, I am only your Psychiatrist, just like you said. I am not attached to you, so you can't be to me. It is unfortunate what happened to you, but it's not my responsibility, you know that. I'm just hear to help you come to terms with the demise of your parents." He stood up and strode over to the windows, " It looks like Maria's here, you should go."

Morgan sat up stiffly and snapped a reply, "I'm sorry Doctor Lecter, for wasting your time. You obviously don't want me here." She stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Did he not understand? Even after 3 years? She felt betrayed and the one person she could talk to had made her feel this way. Morgan slumped down the door, " I thought you wouldn't abandon me. My sister doesn't understand me and now no one ever will." She wiped the excess tears off her face and stood up as she saw the entrance doors open.

"Hello Morgan, how was your session with Doctor Lecter?" Maria, oblivious to the tears, walked in with a cheery disposition. She wore an attempt at a summery dress which hung close to the skin, hugging her large body. A bun of mousy brown hair sat atop her head like the cherry on an empire biscuit. Morgan crossed the threshold of the entrance hall. Over to where Maria stood, she didn't say much but murmured, "It was perfectly fine Miss," as she passed. They both walked out into the miniature car park, over to the burgundy van(1). Maria unlocked it and got in as Morgan waved her usual wave towards Hannibal's office but this time with less meaning and a forced smile. She turned on the spot and climbed in the back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

" I thought you wouldn't abandon me. My sister doesn't understand me and now no one ever will." Hannibal sighed as he had heard this coming from the other side of the door. After he was sure they had left the building he moved over to the windows and looked out upon the car park. Morgan waved but he could tell it was not with her usual mood. Moving back across the floor, he retrieved a notebook Morgan had left in her haste to leave. It was bound in black leather and contained various drawings he had asked her to draw over the years he had known her. Most of the drawings were just random scribbling's of an eleven year old but, taped together in the last few pages were pictures he had never seen before. Unlike the pictures previously, these ones were dark, some could be described as grotesque. The images Hannibal saw before his eyes were not, he felt, those of the girl who had been in his care for almost 3 years now. Searching deeper into the bundle of papers, the scenes only got worse.

At the end Hannibal felt no different emotionally, he had just confirmed his suspicions that Morgan hadn't told all. The notebook was placed neatly on a desk while he straightened out things for the next patient. One drawing in particular stuck in his mind, it depicted Morgan's feelings in a comic strip like style starting with her sister playing with her friends in front of a sun and a sign for the orphanage, all looking happy. The next scene showed was Morgan enclosed within storm clouds, with rain like tears streaming down her face with a look of utter hopelessness in her eyes, as she stared of to the left. The third scene was a combination of the two previous drawings but with a tall man wearing a suit. He had maroon eyes and dark blonde looking hair with a dark blue suit on, as he stood off to the right. In that moment Hannibal, had realised the man in the comic strip was him. His eyes had flickered to the next scene, which looked identical to the last one, but he had his hand outstretched towards Morgan. The final drawing had displayed a smaller hand grasping a large one, with light glowing around it. The words 'He saved me and brought me back', were written above. This had been more unsettling than any of the graphic torture pictures that had been in the notebook.

Doctor Lecter saw he should have made the judgement she would get attached, and broken off seeing each other. Alas the damage had been dealt, Morgan would heal with time and learn to control her emotions. It was approaching ten thirty and the next person would be hear soon. While pulling out a folder(2) from a well organised desk drawer, he managed easily to put the thoughts to the back of his mind. A look at the clock on the far away wall conveyed that there was time to read the latest article on , a news site run by an editor he vaguely remembered.

* * *

><p>(1) Maria has been known to jokingly call it the 'Orphan-Mobile'. No one finds it funny...<p>

(2) We wanted to put Ledger instead of Folder but then we would have to resist putting in 'While pulling out a ledger, HEATH LEDGER!' so we didn't.

At the end of each chapter we will put in one of our many mental breakdowns during the writing process, so here's one now!

Authors Breakdown Number 1

_*Puts down pencil* What should the person in charge of the orphanage look like? And what's her name, WHAT'S HER NAME!_

***Shrugs shoulders* How the hell should I know.**

_*Thoughtful face* What about Maria? You know, from Scary Movie 5?_

***Nods head* Yeah, that will work... Haha Will Graham :D**

_I picture her being a... LARGE person..._

**So we could say 'Maria came waddling into the room, taking up a large amount of space...'**

_'Hannibal tried to squeeze past but got trapped between her and the door frame...' Hahahahaha_

**No we can't SAY she's fat, it's rude! We must politely imply it.**

_OK, how about 'the dress Maria had worn that day hugged her large frame showing off her unsightly curves'_

**Oh, that will do... Haha Will Graham :D... I can picture her being REALLY happy**

_YES, like skipping around the place *Does demonstration*_

**WITH A BASKET OF FLOWERS! *Joins in, mimicking throwing flowers from basket***

_Singing that morning song *Looks up name* Oh! That's it 'Peer Gynt Suite No.1, Morning'_

***Still doing demonstration but starts sing* La la la la la**

*Both collapse on floor*

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm scarred for life, I'll never be able to skip again_

***Still dying on floor* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god!**

(Actual conversation)

**Please review!**

_Or we'll get Hannibal to eat you!_


End file.
